Beyond Our Lifetime
by nxlee
Summary: The Avenger & Cherry Blossom of Life rewritten 'She's just my plaything,' Itachi said, smirking when Sasuke snarled back. 'Foolish little brother, didn't you know? The girl you thought you loved, is all mine...'
1. chapter one

**BEYOND OUR LIFETIME**  
Written by itchinhi.

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto, nor the song _'Only Hope'_ (by Mandy Moore) belong to me. Though this story, along with its character development, plot and storyline are all rightfully mine- just a use of my imagination.

**SUMMARY:** While on a mission, a stoic avenger encountered a beautiful stranger. Cursed without a voice, but with a gift to sing, the pink haired girl captivated the Uchiha whilst unknowingly he had captured her heart. Coincidentally, the man Sasuke sought after also had a hidden soft spot for her. Waging in a fierce battle against another, they both seek for the same answer. The answer to unlocking the heart of Haruno Sakura.

Ideas come to me in the million of things I do in everyday life. But the tragic lovestory _'What I did for Love'_ was what had urged me to write a story somewhat similiar to it, yet soon, I had the inspiration to write and here is the final product of my imagination.

Yes, I decided to rewrite my original and first story _'The Avenger and Cherry Blossom of Life'._ I don't know why I'm really doing it, but maybe its to pass the time.

**WARNING:** Sappy romance will be dominating this story. There will be a hint of angst here and there, yet if you are interested in a storyline where only anguish and drama reside, then I'm afraid to say that this fanfic is not the thing for you. Unless you're willing to give it a try reading this. You don't have to.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_"It takes a lifetime to find someone, but only a moment to fall in love."_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**CHAPTER ONE: First Glance.**

His feet left a deep imprint in the infertile soils, his hands raking through large foliage of leaves and a lone figure walked through the forest. A small ray of light shone brightly upon him, but he merely scowled and trodded on.

He grumbled as the growling in his stomach grew louder. His teeth gritted together and his fist were clenched in frustration. How long would it take to accomplish such a_ simple_ task? The thought irked him yet his face was void of expression.

This mission was assigned to him and some others- Team Seven as it is commonly called. It consisted of supposedly 'Hokage-to-be' blonde brat named Uzumaki Naruto, a perverted yet mysterious sensei named Hatake Kakashi (who was always exceedingly late to their training session) and himself. No girl had been selected in their team. And Sasuke wanted it to stay that way.

With almost half of the girl population throwing themselves at his feet, pestering him like a swarm of flies- who wouldn't want something like that?

Although this was supposed to be a team mission, Sasuke had decided that he wanted to do this alone. _Better get this done over it_, he would repeat in his mind, muttering incoherent curse words as it seemed that he would never get out of the forest.

For no apparant reason, he suddenly remembered exactly how their mission was given to them.

_"Hatake Kakashi, Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke," the Hokage called formally. "I have a mission for you."_

_"Yes obaa-chan, what is it?" the blonde demanded impatiently, recieving a murderous glare from her._

_"Your mission is simple," Tsunade replied "A Konoha citizen has been missing for some years. You will need to find and bring her back to us."_

_"If she has disappeared for a couple of years, why bring up a search party now?" Sasuke interrupted._

_"Because we have been looking for years and she still wasn't been found," she answered, sounding irritated. "And now we have a couple of leads that may help you."_

_"What are they, if I may ask Hokage-sama," Kakashi said._

_"You may so," Tsunade said kindly. "Well for one thing, her whereabouts are currently somewhat just outside the borders of Konoha, in the Waterfall country... and we also know that her kidnapper was in fact an Akatsuki member- Uchiha Itachi."_

_Hearing the name made Sasuke flinch- with total anger._

_"Ne obaa-chan, is she pretty? What does she look like? Is she a total babe?" Naruto asked enthusiatically, only to get whacked across the head from Kakashi._

_"According to her file, she has... let me see," Tsunade said, flipping through the pages of a random file. "Twelve years old, green eyes, about 4'10", pink hair... pink hair? What an oddity. Here's a picture to help you."_

_She took a photograph from the file and slipped it across the table towards them. Kakashi took it in his hand, examinated it for a second then handed it over to them. Sasuke examinated the picture while Naruto was peering at it over Sasuke's shoulders._

_There she was. A very small person, she could've only been five or six when the photo was taken. Wearing a brightly-coloured kimono of red and golden swirls, she smiled and beamed with such innocence it was as if she an angel. _

Pink hair flowed down her face and the brighest pair of green eyes were staring at him. The strangest thing was that his onyx eyes couldn't stray away from the image.

_"Ne Sasuke-teme, cute isn't she?" Naruto grinned but Sasuke wasn't listening. He never really did._

_"Do you know anything else Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked bluntly, snatching the picture from them and placing in one of his many vest pocket._

_"All I have on her was that she was a Haruno," she said, scanning through the file again. "Her name beginning with a S- Sayaka, Sayuri, Sayuki... "_

_"Sakura," Sasuke corrected coldly. "Her name is Haruno Sakura."_

_"Eh?" spoke Tsunade, looking suprised, "Did you two know each other?"_

_"Lucky guess," he replied blandly._

_"I didn't know you had a past girlfriend Sasuke-teme!" Naruto shrieked deviously, nudging him at the side. "You sly old dog!"_

_"Touch me again and you will die," Sasuke threatened flatly, to which Naruto stepped away from him._

_"Dismissed. Good luck," concluded Tsunade sharply, directing her index finger towards the door. Without another word, they bowed politely and went out._

_"Kids these days," the Hokage muttered, pouring herself to another cup of sake._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tripping over a rock, Sasuke got up and started cursing again. A small trickle of blood drizzled down from his knee. He carelessly smeared it away, with his dirtied hands.

"Damn leg," he snapped, pushing the bushes aside as he limped forward.

To his fortune, there was a light up ahead. He grunted as a small ache pained his leg. But that didn't stop him. He trudged on, as each minute brought him closer to the opening.

He had a small peek. _Coast is clear_, he reported in his mind.

A waterfall cascaded to the stream flowing along the rocky path, a small patch of dirt on the other side.

But then someone stepped into the clearing, Sasuke instinctually rushed back, hidden among the bushy green background of bamboo. He waited, observing the figure like an eagle, watching its every move.

Hooded with a large cloak, he had difficulty seeing its face. Suddenly there was the clucking and chattering of animals as they gathered around the dark outline of the anonymous somebody, a dainty hand reaching out to stroke them- and they did. Whoever the hell _they_ were.

The robin perched on their arm chirped and the person giggled silently, a hand shot up to cover their mouth. Walking towards the creek, they crouched down, picking up a nearby stick and waving it through the water. Sound escaped from their lips as the person started to sing.

**_There's a song that's inside of my soul.  
It's the one that I've tried  
to write over and over again_**

Sasuke stood there in the bushes, paralyzed with shock. Mainly due to the fact that the person was actually a female. He had suspected a _male_ for shinobi reasons but nonetheless- he had been wronged.

More birds flew over _her_ head, using their beaks to pull back the hood. The girl turned and smiled as she stood up, walking alongside the water. His eyes followed her steps as she skipped along the rocks, her sweet voice continuing the song.

_**I'm awake in the infinite cold.  
But you sing to me over and over and over again.**_

There seemed to be a force in her, Sasuke assumed, for he had not thought of a logical reason as to why his eyes couldn't stray from her. Her abnormal pink hair came down to her shoulders, long bangs shaping her face, lime green eyes crinkling as she grinned childlishly,

She danced around in a circle, the animals trailing after her as so did his attention.

_**So, I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hop-**_

Sasuke jumped out of the trees. Her eyes grew and the animals scampered off to safety- leaving Sakura alone as she watched the boy came a step closer- breaking a twig.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," he said flatly. "But who are you?"

She did not answer.

"Look, I'm not going to hurt you," Sasuke assured but Sakura had backed away.

"Hey, just answer the questio-"

She had run off.

Shaking his head, Sasuke sighed as he sped towards her, where he had cornered her to a tree, where he gazed fiercely into her eyes, which had captivated him before. But he had a mission to accomplish, and he needed to know if she was Haruno _Sakura._ His hand punched the tree, barely inches away from her face.

"Answer me!" he demanded irritatedly. "Who are you?"

"Do not bother," someone spoke. "She cannot talk."

He felt the hairs on his neck prickle, as he jerked his head and saw an older imitation of himself

"Well well... long time no see," the voice drawled huskily, "_Foolish_ little brother."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What are you doing out here?" Itachi snapped as his eyes narrowed at the girl. "I thought I told you to stay inside."

She bit her lip, her petite shape trembling as she remained there- petrified of the Uchiha. Instantly she nodded, then running off to the trees.

Then she was gone.

Itachi sauntered towards him, his heart thumping rapidly as anger flooded his thoughts, with one thing in mind. To _kill_ a certain man. The man standing before him.

"How long has it really been? A couple of years?" he smirked. "But my, you still look as pathetic as you were five years ago."

Sasuke tightened his fist, so hard that his knuckles were ghostly white. Blue energy flowed through his vein, slowly emitting from his wrist, all the way to his fingertips.

He unclenched his fist, the ball expanded in size, streams of lighting flying out his hand, crackling loudly.

"Itachi," he growled. "I will... KILL YOU!"

Sasuke pounced right at him, his hand with the thunderball stabbed Itachi's chest- where his heart was.

"CHIDORIII-!"

But Itachi had stopped him; the energy ball quenched, choking him by the neck. Sasuke dangled from the ground, franctially gasping for air as his brother gave a low chuckle.

"You are still _weak_," he mocked coldly. "You will never be capable of killing me. Your hate isn't strong enough."

"Argh. Urg," Sasuke gurgled, as his hands struggled to releases Itachi's grasp.

Suddenly Itachi dropped him to the ground, striking a kunai in his side. Sasuke yelped as the knife pinned him down to the earth.

"Would you like me to _refresh_ your memory?" Itachi snickered, blinking as he activated the Sharingan- a pair of buring red eyes bore into his.

"I want you to die!" Sasuke snarled, barely able to sit up.

"Very well, someday... we will meet again," Itachi said.

Then had disappeared.

"Damn," he murmured, his hand crudely yanking the blade out of him.

"ARGH!" he wailed, blood splurting out from his wound.

"Ssh," a new voice said, as hands wrapped around his limp body, dragging him towards the waterfall.

"Are you... Ha-Ha, Haruno... Sakura," he uttered, as he closed him eyes, suddenly immersed in a world of darkness.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N:** I'd guess this is like the third rewritten version of chapter one. Hope you liked the beginning so far. Please send some feedback if you want a continuation.


	2. chapter two

**BEYOND OUR LIFETIME**  
Written by itchinhi.

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto nor its characters belong to me. Though this story, along with its character development, plot and storyline are all rightfully mine- just a use of my imagination.

**SUMMARY:** While on a mission, a stoic avenger encountered a beautiful stranger. Cursed without a voice, but with a gift to sing, the pink haired girl captivated the Uchiha whilst unknowingly he had captured her heart. Coincidentally, the man Sasuke sought after also had a hidden soft spot for her. Waging in a fierce battle against another, they both seek for the same answer. The answer to unlocking the heart of Haruno Sakura.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_"Love is giving someone the ability to destroy you, but trusting them not to."_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**CHAPTER TWO: Sudden Friendship.**

_"You are still **weak**," he mocked coldly. "You will never be capable of killing me. Your hate isn't strong enough."_

Sasuke jolted up, his abdomen inflicted with a sudden sting. His hand reached down to pull his shirt up, suddenly realizing that- he had nothing on!

He quickly grabbed his shirt from the chair, hastily pulling it back on. Lifting the blankets, a sense of relief rushed over him as he found his pants still on him.

Peering around, he said confusedly, "Where the hell am-"

Suddenly a figure walked into the rooom, taking a seat besides him, He raised his eyebrows but Sakura merely gave him a small smile, as she pushed him back down, dabbing the bruise with a wet towel.

Then she stopped. Her eyebrows furrowed, as she placed both hands on his stomach, a strange pink stream of light transferring to his stomach. The blood dried up, yet the scar remained. Noticing this, Sakura headed out of the room, whereas she came back with a tray.

Sasuke observed her silently, as she brought him back up, and wrapped a bandage around his waist, careful for it not to be loose nor too tight.

"You know, I can take of myself," he stated flatly.

A shade of red tinted her cheeks, as she nodded in agreement. Passing him the bowl of soup, she got up and left.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After a few days, whilst still in recovery, Sasuke was feeling hoplessly bored, so he decided to take a stroll outside.

He looked up and saw Sakura coming towards him. She had seen him but continued walking, he gave her an approving nod and walked on. But oblivious to the them, a bar of soap had been lying idly on the floor and poor Sakura stepped upon it, slipping down the hallway. Sasuke turned up again, but it was too late for him, the girl had crashed straight into him.

"Watch where the hell you're-"

He blinked twice and looked down. A helpless Sakura laid beneath him while her cheeks were burning. Gazing at her absently, he couldn't help but to look at her face; a weird sensation tingling down to his spine, going right down to his-

_Oh shit._

Sasuke instantly leaped off, brushing the imaginary dust off him. Clearing his throat, he moved a bit further away from her.

"Hn," he said, as he (nervously) watch her get up. "Just-... just watch where you're going next time, alright?"

Sakura blushed furiously, before leaning herself against the wall, and banging her head against it. Sasuke raised his eyebrows in repsonse. Giggling nervously, she avoided him and dashed off, leaving him to scold at himself (in his mind).

_I should not be thinking of such **perverted** things! I'll end up just like the dobe and sensei._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In the lonely, darkened room, the fire was their only source of light. Sasuke threw in more twigs, while Sakura sat beside him, rewrapping a new bandage onto his body. She had not dared to say anything, yet since she couldn't talk- it didn't matter even if she did try.

But he had found the silence comforting, her prescence somewhat uncomfortable.

"How did you know Itachi?" he asked randomly, his mind reminiscing their first meeting together along with his brother.

Sakura flinched, carefully clipping on a safety pin onto the bandages. After that, she looked away, avoiding his face.

He reached out for her, but she slapped his hand away, running straight for the door.

BAM!

Smoke surrounded the door, as Sasuke turned, pulling a kunai from his holster, as he stood defensively in front of Sakura. When the smoke had cleared, he slouched a bit, realizing it was only a blonde boy in a orange jumpsuit lying on the ground.

"Dobe?" he said confusedly. "What are you doing here?"

"EH? SASUKE-TEME!" he cried doubtfully, giving the raven-haired a punch on the arm.

"How did you-what's happening here?"

"Well we had the mission, but then _you_ decided to act solo, you got us worried," Naruto explained. "Kakashi was having a hissy fit about it, so he disappeared. And I came along to rescue you!"

_Oh great, I'm being helped by an idiot._

"And what have you got here?" he grinned maliciously, eyeing Sakura. "I hope you guys weren't doing something _naughty_. Surely, you haven't been doing you-know-wHAAA!"

Sending a punch to his face, Naruto collasped to his knees- rubbing his reddened nose.

"Ack! My nose, my NOSE! Damn you teme," he cursed, whilst Sakura giggled in the background.

"Your fault, dobe."

"Haruno Sakura?" a new voice said.

They all turned to the tall figure at the doorway. When Sakura saw him, for the first time, she thought he had an odd-looking face. With spiked hair all to one side, and a mask which conceal half of his face- he gave off a somewhat mysterious appearance.

She nodded.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi. Don't worry, everything is gonna be okay," the silver-haired nin assured her. "But we need you to come back with us- to Konoha."

"YEAH! Uzumaki Naruto to the RESCUE!" the blonde screeched, then looking down to the dumbfounded Sakura. "Oh, by the way, I'm Naruto, Konoha's next HOKAGE!"

"Like hell it would ever happen."

"HEY! I heard that!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The four of them were riding on a wooden cart, Kakashi sitting at the front with the old driver whilst the other three were behind, sitting on the huge lumps of hay. Naruto watched Sakura, who looked away and averted her eyes to the sky.

"Hey, can you like, talk at all?" Naruto said randomly.

Slowly shaking her head, she blushed in embarassment.

"No she can't, dobe," Sasuke replied. "And stop harrassing her."

"I'm not harrassing her!" the blonde protested angrily, waving his fist in Sasuke's face. "And I told you, never to call me a DOBE!"

"Sorry, I must've forgotton, _dobe_," Sasuke teased sarcastically.

"So," Naruto grinned, ignoring Sasuke's glare, as he gazed towards her. "Can a pretty thing like you, do anything else?"

"Hn," Sauske uttered gruffly.

Kakashi had whacked Naruto across the head.

"WHAT? What did I say?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Much to his dismay, Sasuke came through the wooden gates- with the welcome comittee of giddy fangirls at his feet. Rolling his eyes in annoyance, Sasuke walked on, a rather curious Sakura trailing behind him.

"Hey there, Ino!" Naruto greeted, as a figure came running towards them.

"SASUKE-KUUN!"

Both Naruto and Kakashi chuckled as a girl lunged straight at the Uchiha, wrapping her arms tightly around his head. The other girls surrounding them gaped in horror, letting their signs and decorations drop to the ground.

"Sasuke-kun! I miss you so much!" she gushed, nuzzling into his shirt. "Did you miss me? Don't worry, I know you must've, because we're were destined to be together, and I know we'll live happily ever-"

"Will you get off me?" Sauske remarked. "You're annoying me."

"Awww, my little Sasuke-kun is grumpy," she cooed, a finger caressing his chin. "But still, you look so cute! Did someone piss you off now?"

"I bet it was that girl," someone called.

"What's she doing here?" another whispered in a hushed tone, to her friend.

"She's probbably another fangirl, that he can't seem to get rid of," another joked, giggling softly at Sakura.

Sakura felt her anger rise, her eyebrow twitching dangerously as she clenched her hands. Her fist were trembling violently at her side, and her lips were turning

**_HOW DARE THEY!_** the inner Sakura had screeched, pointing agressively at the crowd. **_I swear, when I kill them.. I'm gonna mutilate them all! HA! Yeah, then chop them into pieces, burn another bunch to a crisp! HAHAHAHA-_**

"Well, look who we have here, it's little _Sakura_," a new girl teased, her lopsided haircut playing with the wind.

_Ami _she said, cringing at her name. _Can't believe that bitch is still alive._

"Remember me?" "We were such _good_ friends back then."

She gritted her teeth, her fists now shaking uncontrollably.

"Yeah, but then, you were pretty much a pathetic-"

BAM!

Falling backwards, the girl named Ami had crashed to the ground, a few other girls coming to her aid. They all glared at the pink-haired girl, who had a murderous glint in her eyes, a somewhat sadistic grin plastered on her face. They backed off, dragging the girl to a nearby tree. A whole bunch of people had suddenly leaped onto Sakura, who shook them off, slapping hands away from her. Then she turned and ran for it.

_This girl is stranger than I thought she was._ Sasuke mused. _Very weird._

"Err..." Naruto paused, as they watched her disappear into the distance.

"Spit it out dobe," snapped Sasuke, irritated.

"Like, does she even know where she's going?" the blonde pondered.

Sasuke sweatdropped.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N:** I'm tired. So hope you liked the second chapter. Review if you like!


End file.
